


Happy Ending

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Massage, Smut, massage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Dean offers you a massage when you were feeling a lot of back pains





	Happy Ending

“Son of a bitch,” You groaned, pressing your free hand to your lower back, and swinging your machete to your other shoulder. “You good there, (y/n)?” You looked up to Dean, dragging the vampire’s dead body to the pile. “Peachy.” You faked a smile. Dean couldn’t stop his body from reacting to the noises you elicited, his hips jerking forward. “What’s up?” He asked, being better at expressing his feelings of concern towards you, not that he didn’t care, he always assumed that getting too close to you could cost your life, but you had quickly proven that trusting and expressing to each other would be good, considering that you’ve saved his life multiple times.

“Just some back ache, comes with aging,” You joked, making him chuckle. “We should head back, Sammy’s gunna need meds, I promised to pick some up for him.” Your voice sounded hoarse. “I think we should get something for you, maybe some muscle patches too?” Dean suggested, shrugging. You couldn’t help but smile. He’s gotten better at showing he cared, a lot. It also helps that you know of his tiny crush on you. More like large, according to Sam, ever since your first encounter with them as you saved them. “Yeah, he hasn’t gotten sick in a while.” Dean affirmed and you both trotted to baby after setting the bodies aflame.

Dean always glanced at you as a whine escapes your parted lips, your hand trying to alleviate pressure from your back as you sat. You promptly twisted your upper body, grounding your feet and you heard the satisfying cracklings of your spine. You did it on the opposite side and you side, a little bit of the pain leaving your body. “Holy shit, (y/n), is that even safe?” He asked, stunned. You giggled, another sound he loved to hear. “It helps.” You winked and he chuckled, focusing on the road once again.

You had dropped by the pharmacy, got a lot of necessities, medicine, and first aid and all that to stock up the bunker, your new found home. After Dean getting a slice of pie, you were both heading back.

You and Dean brought all your stuff inside and Sam was in the library, on his laptop with a blanket draped around his back. “Hey Sammy,” You greeted, acquiring Dean’s nickname for him early on. You were two years older than him and he’d looked up to you as a sister, even though he still found himself being like an ‘over protective brother’ to you too. “Hey guys, how was the hunt?” He asked. “Totally good.” You replied, your smile turning sour when you bent down to put your bag down. “Are you hurt?” Sam immediately asked, pushing his chair back to stand up.

“No—no, I must’ve pulled something in my back, just gettin’ old,” You joked and he chuckled. 

“You’re not old.” Dean snickered, playfully rolling his eyes. “Feels like it.” You scrunched your face and the brothers laughed. “I’m going to shower.” You announced and Dean decided to make soup for the three of you, most especially his sick brother. “You’re ogling her.” Sam teased, smirking at his brother. Dean scoffed. “Am not.” “If you say _so_.” Sam teased and Dean ran for the kitchen. 

After letting hot water run down the expanse of your back for another minute, you stepped out of the shower, wiping down your whole body, putting on some loose jumper and some shorts. You went back to the library just as Dean was bringing a bowl of hot soup to Sam, who thanked him. “Eat up, sweetheart, this should help you too.” He grinned you murmured a thank you, before sitting down. “I think you two should rest and the three of us can do a case once you’re all better.” You said.

Sam smiled. “Don’t you like hunting with me? Like we used to back when Sam was in Stanford?” Dean pouted and you thought that was the cutest thing ever. You giggled and Sam’s smile grew wide. “I do, Dean, but I’m having issues with my back, and I know you’re pretty beaten up too, a couple of days isn’t gunna hurt.” You smiled and his pout went away. “How ‘bout I make pie tomorrow for us to enjoy?” You asked and he grinned. “Bribery accepted.” He hummed and you and the younger Winchester chuckled.

After the light dinner, you helped Sam out in the translation he was well occupying himself whilst being sick as Dean offered to clean up. The hours ticked by fast, Sam heavily asleep with the medication he’d taken. You were doing a bit of stretching when Dean passed by your bedroom. He arched an eyebrow, his eyes slowly looking at the expanse of your legs and the exposed skin by your hips with the jumper hanging low. “You okay there, sweetheart?” Dean asked and you looked up at him. You groaned and stood up. “Just, it’s either my spine’s all fucked up for I have a ton of knots in my back, like those wired earphones.” You scoffed and Dean laugh.

“Would you like me to give you a massage?” His tone had no malice but your brain went to multiple directions. “Yes,” You voiced out before you actually thought of it. You bit your lip and he just gave you a soft smile, entering your room then closing the door behind him. You took off your jumper to reveal a slim bralette you like to wear to sleep.

Dean tried his best not to groan at the sight, it wasn’t the first time he saw you in your underwear, heck, he’d _accidentally_ seen you naked before, as you did to him. “I think I’ve got oil somewhere here,” Your voice cut out his incoherent thoughts and just nodded. You fished it out of your drawer and handed it to him before laying on your stomach on the bed. “’S it okay for me to sit on you?” He asked and you hummed in approval. He did as he suggested, sitting and trying not to put too much weight on your plump ass.

Dean poured a little bit of oil on your back, glistening in the light and he began to press his thumb on your muscles. You tried to bite back a moan but was unsuccessful. He could feel himself twitch at the sound but powered through, going lower on your back until he was massaging the small area between your ass and lower back, squeezing your hips. His hands felt soft despite having rough and calloused edges. The sheets in front of you were bunched up in your fists and you knew you were getting wetter as the seconds passed.

Dean’s hands were going up and down each arm and then back on your shoulders, your neck, then they slowly descended down to your waist. “Fuck, Dean.” You breathed and Dean jolted. He sucked in some air as if gathering some courage and descended to your ass, cupping and squeezing them. He moved towards your legs and started to massage your thighs and legs. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want this, (y/n).” When he was coming back up to squeeze your backside.

“_Fuck_, yes, continue.” You shivered at his tone and mumbled against the pillow and he chuckled darkly at how you’re reacting to his touches. His hands continued to massage your body but he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the valley of your shoulder and neck and you moaned, body tingling. You pushed back on your ass, Dean groaning as you brushed against his hardening length. “Fuck, baby.” He shut his eyes, his breath hot on your neck. It spurred you on, grinding up to him and his free hand lands on your hips, tight and warningly.

“Fuck me, Dean.” You whispered, leaning up towards the side where his face was. You moved your head more towards him and he kissed you feverishly. He sat back up, prying your legs open with his hands, this time, slowly running his fingers over your cloth-covered core, your hips bucking in response. Dean hooked his fingers on the waistband of your shorts and underwear, slowly stripping the pieces of clothing off of you, your ass slightly bouncing when it went over them and Dean but his lip, one of his hands grabbing a handful and squeezing. You lifted your hips up and brought your hands up to shimmy off your shorts since Dean got mildly distracted.

He squeezed your inner thigh and you instinctively tried to close them if not for his strong knees stopping them from moving. His fingers ran through your folds teasing your entrance and you couldn’t help but mewl. Dean clenched his jaw and pulled off his shirt. He then worked on your pants and you had to look back, meeting his eyes as you roamed his body. He gave you a boyish smirk and you swore you could come just by that. “You really want this, (y/n)...?” He whispered, leaning down to kiss your back, making you shiver, feeling his cock press against your ass. 

“Heck yeah, would’ve asked you to massage me a long ass time ago if I knew this would happen.” Your voice was breathy as he started to grind his hips against yours. “Shit, babygirl, wish I’d known, would’ve done it sooner.” He whispered, nibbling on your earlobe, making you wetter by the second. He slowly pushed in, groaning at your tightness. “Fuck.” You pushed back, whimpering when his free hand grabbed your hips and thrusting in fully. “Dean!” You moaned.

He let you adjust before pulling back and slamming back in. “You’re so tight, baby.” He whispered, kissing yourcheek. “Fuck me, Dean, _please_.” “Will do, babygirl.” He grunted and proceeded to pound you. Your moans and his grunts were echoing along the walls and you only hoped Sam was snoring away loud enough not to hear you. You were fisting the sheets in your hands as your hips bucked back to him. His thrusts were fast and erratic and soon enough, it was uneven yet hard enough to make you scream. “Fuck, (y/n), coming—“ He grunted. “Fuck!” You screamed. He felt you clench around his throbbing cock.

“Come for me, babygirl.” He whispered against your ear and you did, moaning out his name along with a string of profanities. He groaned, feeling overwhelmed with your tightness and just as you backed your hip up to him, he came, spilling deeply inside of you. He rode out both your orgasms and slowly lifted himself off of you. You twisted around to lay on your back and he leaned down, kissing you fully. “Are you satisfied with your massage?” He asked with a cocky smirk. You laughed, slapping his chest. “You gotta answer it, (y/n)!” He laughed. “Yes, Dean, it was a very very satisfying happy ending.” You answered with a wink, prompting him to laugh even more.

He leaned down and pecked your lips. “Well that leaves the question, will we finally be together?” He asked. You heart swelled as you leaned up, kissing him tenderly. “Absolutely.” You whispered.


End file.
